


Put Your Hands on Me

by lou1992



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gentle to rough sex, Lance is a perve, M/M, Rimming, bartender Hunk, journalist lance, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou1992/pseuds/lou1992
Summary: Hunk was something special, someone Lotor thought highly of. Wanted him. What if he was given the chance to finally have him? How could he pass that up.





	Put Your Hands on Me

**Author's Note:**

> I know Lotor is taller, but in this story I'm making him shorter. Yup, another Lotor fanfic, cause he's my favorite despite being evil. Plus there aren't enough bottom Lotor give in this world. So enjoy and leave a comment.

“-as it appears, Zarkon was not only involved with the Galra mafia, but the head of the dangerous group. Thanks to an anonymous tip, Zarkon and his men are now behind bars-“

“Can you shut that off or at least change the channel?” a long white haired man asked in annoyance and took a long sip of his drink.

A man behind the bar reached up behind the TV and switched it to some kind of sport’s channel. Recognition showed on his face, but said nothing as he went back to filling glasses or cleaning them. His eyes, though, kept glancing his way every so often.

It didn’t bother him. He had gotten used to the staring and ignored all the other eyes looking his way. Who wouldn’t recognize the son of Zarkon, who had been on the news this past month, Lotor, who was the anonymous tipper and refused to talk to the media. He'll give the people a statement when he can find someone who won’t put words in his mouth. Fucking journalists.

“Need another?” the second bartender asked with a friendly grin.

Lotor shook his head. “No, one’s enough. Still need to drive myself home.” He gulped the last of his beverage with a wince before hissing as he put his glass down. “Can I get some water please?”

“Sure.” The bartender filled a large glass with water and put a sliced lemon on the rim before sitting it down in front of Lotor.

“Thanks.”

“Yup.”

The bartender quickly left to tend to another, somewhat angry, patron. Lotor’s eyes followed as he took a drink, watching the man’s arms as he shook a tumbler. He was probably the only reason he came to this bar. His name was Hunk and Lotor often fantasized being with him, but the bartender/chef was already taken. Much to Lotor’s disappointment.

“I thought I’d find you here,” a voice said behind him, sounding relieved, making Lotor close his eyes in annoyance as he recognized it. 

A tanned skin man sat in the empty stool beside him and Lotor found himself clenching his jaw to keep himself from saying anything regret. He opened his eyes to glare at the other causing the man to hunch his shoulders in nervousness.

“You’re still mad I see,” the man said, giving an uneasy laugh.

Lotor said nothing and lifted an eyebrow.  
The other let out a sigh, gathering up what courage hr had. “Look, I didn’t come here to bother you.”

“Then what did you come here for Mr. McClain?”

“Please, call me Lance.”

“Fine, Lance, what do you want?”

Lance let out a quick breath. “I just wanted to apologize for the way I treated you last week. It was uncalled for and I have no excuses on my behavior. I should have seen you as you and not as Zarkon’s son. I’m sorry.”

Lotor raised both brows at this and fully turned his head to give the other’s body language a quick glance. The man wasn’t bullshitting and was telling the truth. “… takes a lot of guts to admit when you’re wrong.”

“Yeah well, my boyfriend made quite a few good points and showed me how stupid I was being.”

“Sounds like a smart man.” He took another drink.

“Well he’s definitely smarter than me.” The other looked down the bar towards the same man Lotor was staring at before. He gave a lovesick sigh. “I’m so lucky.”

Lotor’s eyes widened as realization set in. “He’s your boyfriend?"

“Yup.” He kept his eyes on Hunk, looking as if he was undressing the bartender with his eyes.

“Lucky indeed,” Lotor mumbled into his cup. Hunk was very tall, taller than Lotor, with a muscular body and a bit of a gut made from a wall of muscle, dark skin and black hair with light brown eyes, and a strong jaw. The bartender was definitely his type.

Lance raised an eyebrow and turned towards Lotor. “Is someone jealous?” He smirked when the white haired man said nothing and turned his head away. “Holy shit you are.” He chuckled.

“You can go now,” Lotor grumbled, blushing in embarrassment.

“Hm? I think I have a better idea.” Lance stood up from his stool and followed the bar towards Hunk, who had yet to notice him. 

When he did, Hunk’s face lit up. They gave each other a quick peck on the lips before Lance started whispering in his ear. It must have been something embarrassing, because Hunk was soon blushing. But it was soon replaced with something heady. Lance pulled away with a smirk and said something Lotor couldn’t catch thanks to the noise, to which Hunk nodded to. The bartender said something back and Lance bit his lip in what looked anticipation. The brunette made his way back to Lotor as Hunk’s eyes followed him.

Lance sat back down, facing Lotor, with a shit eating grin.

“What?” the white haired man growled.

“What’s the one thing you really want to do tonight?” Lance asked.

Lotor furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and suspicion. What kind of question is that?

“Just humor me, I’m not recording or anything.” Lance put his hands up in surrender, but the smirk never left his face.

Lotor eyed Lance suspiciously, but decided to indulge him. “A good fuck.”

Lance’s smirk grew as he tilted his head to the side with half lidded eyes gazing at him hotly. “What would you say if I can grant that?”

“I’m not sleeping with you,” Lotor deadpanned.

Lance chuckled. “Oh, I’ll be the one watching. He’s,” he pointed at Hunk, “going to be the one fucking you. That is, if you want it. If not, I’ll leave you alone.”

Lotor followed where Lance pointed and swallowed thickly as Hunk mixed another drink, smiling at the patron he was mixing it for. His brain was telling him no, this was a trap. But his dick was telling him other things. He began thinking of how the night would end if he said yes; him bent over his bed with Hunk over him, taking him, manhandling him as Lance watched from the sidelines, jerking off at the sight of them. It made him bite his lip in hunger.

“Just tell me what you want and we’ll do whatever it is,” Lance whispered hotly in Lotor’s ear. “He can take you rough or so softly that it’ll drive you crazy."

Lotor cleared his throat. “What does Hunk think about this?”

“Oh, he’s into it. I could see him get hard as soon as I suggested it. He’s been watching you ever since you started coming here, telling me all about you. Funny, I didn’t know it was you he was talking about. And I’ve been wanting to see you naked the first time I saw you, despite my malicious intent towards you.”

Lotor bit at his lip and finally gave in. “When does he get off?”

Lance smirked in triumph. “In an hour.”

Lotor grabbed a napkin and a pen from his pocket and wrote down his address. If his mind wasn’t so riddled with the thought of sex right now, he would realize how stupid he was being giving his address to a journalist. 

“Here.” He gave Lance the napkin and stood up. 

“Not gonna wait?”

“I want to get myself ready.”

Lance licked his lips. “Hm, ok. See you in an hour.”

Lotor left in a hurry, almost tripping over his feet.

…

In that hour, Lotor took a shower, cleaning himself inside and out, and spent the rest pacing his studio apartment in nothing but a pair of bikini style underwear and a robe. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. He’s had one night stands before, even a threesome once, but this one seemed more special. He thought highly of Hunk and wanted their time together to be special even if Lance would be watching.  
He had a glass of wine to calm his nerves, but it didn’t seem to do much other than make him feel a little sleepy. Lotor then turned on some music to fill the quiet and that seemed to help a bit, especially when the artist Extreme Music began playing over the stereo. He went to the kitchen to have another glass of wine when the elevator binged and the doors opened, revealing Lance and Hunk.

Lance whistled as he took a step inside, followed by Hunk, and looked around the place. “Nice digs.”

“Thanks,” Lotor said, mentally cursing himself for how anxious he sounded. “You can set your coats anywhere.”

They took their coats off, Lance letting his drop to the floor as he started towards Lotor with a look of a man on a mission. Hunk made a small sound of protest at the coat on the floor and picked it up to place it and his on the back of a chair in the kitchen. 

Lotor let out a stuttering breath as the two men came closer, no longer interested in checking out his apartment. “Um, wine?” Fuck, why was he so nervous?

Lance and Hunk stopped and glanced at each other with knowing looks before moving forward again until they were in Lotor’s space, Lance in front and Hunk behind. The white haired man gulped when he felt the larger man’s hands settle on his hips while the other stared at him with lust filled eyes.

“I think someone’s a bit nervous,” Lance whispered teasingly. “We can go if you changed your mind.”

“No,” Lotor said a bit too quickly, making the other smirk. “Please, don’t go.”

“Ok.” The brunette took a step back and let his eyes roam across Lotor’s body. “What do you need to calm down?”

“Touch me,” Lotor answered in a breathy whisper.  
“I think I’ll calm down if you touch me.” Even though he was staring at Lance, it was meant for Hunk and somehow the man in front of him knew that, for he nodded at Hunk.

The large man behind him slid his hands up from his waist to caress Lotor’s sides then his chest before sliding down his stomach towards the robe’s tie. All the while, Lotor had let his head tilt back against the other’s shoulder as he made himself relax.

“May I?” Hunk asked, breath flowing over Lotor’s ear.

The white haired man nodded and watched as the tie was undone, opening just enough to tease Lance what was hidden within. Hunk fingers grabbed at the material at Lotor’s shoulders, hesitating to pull it off until he nodded again. Hunk slipped the material down Lotor’s shoulders before letting it drop to the floor. Lance licked his upper lip at the sight before him as he sat down on a stool by the kitchen island, resting an elbow on the island with his head in his hand.  
Hunk placed his hands back on Lotor’s body and ran them lightly over his arms and back to his chest, cupping his pecs in large hands as if he were holding a pair of breasts. Lotor didn’t know how to feel about that, but it felt good when Hunk began squeezing and rubbing them, catching nipples in calloused hands.

“So beautiful,” Lance breathed out, catching Lotor’s attention. “What do you want now?”

“Kiss my neck,” Lotor gasped out when Hunk pinched a light pink nipple.

The large man obeyed and began littering the side of the white haired man’s neck with open mouthed kisses, giving a few sucks and licks here and there. Those hands moved down to caress his stomach and hips, just barely touching the band of his underwear from time to time. Lotor moaned and closed his eyes, finally feeling himself relax as those hands continued to feel him up, touching all the right places. The front of his underwear was now tented and forming a wet spot of precum.

“Touch me,” Lotor begged before gasping when Hunk sucked behind his ear.

“I am,” Hunk whispered into his ear before gently biting it.

“I think he wants more,” Lance said, face flushed and eyes glossy. “You want him to touch your cock, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Lotor moaned. Damn, Hunk had a glorious mouth on him.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Touch him, Hunk.”

Hunk obeyed and moved his hands down to slip fingers underneath Lotor’s underwear, moving the material down and letting the white haired man’s dick spring free. The underwear fell the rest of the way down once Hunk slipped it past his buttocks and those hands did not hesitate in touching Lotor’s hardened prick. Lotor gasped and then moaned as Hunk moved his hand along the other man’s shaft, the other settling just above with fingers spread.

“That’s so fucking hot,” Lance whispered as he cupped the front of his pants. “Why don’t you press forward, Hunk, and let Lotor feel how hard you are.”

Hunk did, flushing his clothed body against Lotor’s, his covered erection pressed against the cleft of the white haired man’s ass. Lotor couldn’t stop the moan that left him as he felt the length of the man pressed up behind him. It’s been a long while since Lotor had such a big cock.

“As much as I would love to see you bent over the counter,” Lance started as he stood back up, “I would prefer we do this on the bed for the first time.”

“You,” Lotor panted, almost whining when Hunk let go of his cock but didn’t completely move away, “You’re expecting there will be a next time?” He was glad Hunk was still behind him, holding him, or else he would have crumbled to the floor for how weak his knees felt right now.

Lance shrugged. “A man can dream, can’t he?”

Lotor said nothing as he let himself be led to his bed that was hidden in a corner of the studio behind a wall of wood and fogged glass. Hunk laid him down on his back while Lance sat in an armchair that Lotor tended to use as his dirty clothes basket; thank god he did laundry that morning.

“There should be some lube and condoms in my night stand,” Lotor said as he turned his head to the side to face Lance, who was slouched back in the chair with a leg hanging over one of the chair’s arms, as he sat up to lean back on his elbows.

“Oh, we won’t be needing that just yet,” Lance replied with a small smirk. 

Hunk then proceeded to undress, tugging his shirt over his head and showing off the tattoos that covered his upper arms before unbuckling his belt, sliding his pants down his legs before slipping his feet out. Lotor bit his bottom lip at the mass of muscle before him and that thick, heavy dick hanging between the larger man’s thighs.

“Fuck,” Lotor breathed out, his own cock twitching in anticipation.

Lance chuckled. “Hm, someone’s excited. But before that, how about Hunk shows you how good of a tongue he has.”

Lotor raised a confused eyebrow, but didn’t protest. He was suddenly turned over onto his stomach with Hunk baring over him, mouthing at the back of his neck. Lotor gasped when a tongue lapped at him before running down the length of his back, drawing close to his hole. He wasn’t going to, was he?

A warm tongue lapped over his hole, making Lotor let out a sharp breath of surprise at how good that felt. He moaned when Hunk grabbed his ass cheeks and spread them apart before diving in and running his tongue over his opening. Lotor jerked in surprise again, head lifting off the bed with wide eyes and mouth agape for a few short moments before his eyes half lidded and his head fell back down. He clenched at the bedding on either side of his head as pleased noises spewed from his mouth.

Lance moaned and unzipped his pants to take them off, followed by his briefs. “Someone’s enjoying themselves. Fuck that’s so hot.”

Lotor peeked over at the man watching them to see he had completely undressed and was now touching himself, slowly jerking himself. Hunk’s tongue, though, quickly distracted him as it dipped inside before swirling around his hole. Lotor’s eyes closed and he could feel himself becoming hot, sweaty. Hunk’s tongue dipped inside him again, twirled around, and then began thrusting into him. Lotor’s eyes rolled up at the feeling, having never done this before. It felt so good.

“I think he’s ready for a finger,” Lance said in a breathy whisper, keeping his hand over his dick slow, not wanting to come too soon.

Hunk pulled away, causing Lotor to whine, and opened the only nightstand in the room to grab the lube and a condom. He grabbed Lotor’s hips and pulled them up, forcing the white haired man to present himself and making him blush. Lotor heard the click of the lube being opened before he felt a finger rub against his opening, waiting for Lotor to loosen. He tried to make himself relax, but it’s been awhile and he couldn’t remember the last time he had a dick that big fill him.

“Shh, relax. It’s ok, I promise I’m not going to hurt you,” Hunk whispered as he leaned over to kiss at Lotor’s neck and shoulders.

Hunk’s voice and warm lips seemed to help and found himself melting into the bed, finding the finger rubbing against him pleasurable. Lotor made a drawn out moan as the first finger finally entered him, nice and thick and calloused. Warm. The digit began to make small thrusts, searching. Hunk knew he hit that spot when Lotor gave a choked off gasp.

“Fuck, Hunk,” Lance hissed as he moved his hand from his dick to his nipple, playing with it between his fingers. “You’re being so good to him. Look at him. Look how good he’s feeling right now.”

Hunk blushed at that, but also looked proud as he continued to rub at Lotor’s insides. It may have been a little soon, but with the noises the white haired man was making, Hunk couldn’t resist and added another digit. Lotor gasped at the sudden stretch, but the slight pain felt good, especially when Hunk rubbed at his prostate again. A third was added not much later at Lotor’s request and this one had him hiss at the slight pain, making Hunk pause in his stretching.

“You ok?” Hunk asked in concern, using a free hand to rub at an ass cheek and thigh.

“I’m ok. Please, keep going,” Lotor whispered, the pain already gone.

Hunk obeyed and began scissoring his fingers to open the other up enough to take his cock. On the chair, Lance had hung his other leg over the arm of the chair and was now rubbing a finger over his own opening with a lubed, that Hunk had thrown over, finger. Lotor didn’t notice, too distracted by the larger man pleasuring him.

“You might need to use a fourth finger, big guy,” Lance suggested breathlessly. He moaned as he thrust a finger into his own opening.

“I kinda figured that already,” Hunk mumbled as he pushed in his pinky along side the rest of his fingers, causing Lotor’s breath to hitch. It was then Hunk finally glanced over to his lover and let out a small gasp. “Fuck baby, you better not come.”

Lance smirked, sweat gathering at his temple. “Why, you gonna fuck me when Lotor comes?”

“Yes, so you better hold on.”

Lance moaned with a small grin, pinching at a nipple.

Lotor missed the conversation, too caught up in the fingers inside him that were bringing him so much bliss. He whined when those fingers left him, but once again he heard the click of the lube, which Lance had thrown back, and the soft head of Hunk’s cock rubbing between his cheeks and over his entrance.

“I’m going to put it in. You ready?” Hunk asked quietly, taking off his bandana from his forehead to wipe at the sweat that gathered at his brow.

Lotor looked over his shoulder with glossy eyes and a deep blush over his cheeks. “Please, fuck me.”

Hunk cursed, poured some more lube over his cock, and began to push in. Lotor’s eyes widened as he felt himself being spread open and he let out a loud gasp. He clenched his eyes shut as Hunk continued forward, pushing so deeply inside him and stretching him so far. A few tears gathered at the corner of his eyes, making Hunk and Lance stop.

“Tell me to stop and I will,” Hunk said as he ran hand down Lotor’s back. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Lotor took in several deep breaths so he could speak. “Its ok, keep going. Just thrust the rest of it in quickly.”

Hunk and Lance glanced at each other with worried looks.

“You sure?” Hunk asked a little doubtfully.

“Yes, please, give me the rest of you.”

Hunk gulped and put his hands on Lotor’s hips, pushing himself the rest of the way in, in one harsh thrust, his hips flushed against Lotor’s ass. The white haired man’s head jerked off the bed with wide eyes filled with pain, a choked off gasp leaving his mouth. It felt like he was being torn apart from the inside, leaving him breathless.

“Shit, I’m sorry Lotor,” Hunk said worriedly, face filled with concern.

“Are you ok?” Lance asked, looking a bit scared.

Lotor had let his forehead rest on the bed as he gasped for breath, body tense. “Just-just give me a minute.”

“You sure? I can pull out if you need me to.” Hunk continued rubbing Lotor’s back and sides, trying to help in some way with the pain. He remembered it was the same way with Lance during their first time, except he had gone much slower than he had with Lotor. He felt guilty for letting his libido cloud his judgement.

“It’s not your fault,” Lotor mumbled into the bedding. “I can practically hear your guilt. It’s not your fault, I pushed you to hurry. So it’s mine.”

“I should have kept it slow though, stretched you out a bit more,” Hunk whispered, starting to feel himself wilt inside the other.

“You’re a good man Hunk, but if you deflate on me now and pull out, I will kill you.”

Hunk stared at Lotor in disbelief with a tiny bit of fear.

Lance snorted into his hand. “You heard the man, big guy; give him what he wants. Nice and slow.”

Hunk gulped and gave a small, shallow thrust, causing Lotor to groan a bit in pain. He didn’t stop, knowing Lotor would tell him to if he really wanted him to, and kept the pace slow. He poured some more lube around his cock when he pulled out a bit further to help ease him in better. It did make a difference, a small one, but Lotor was now making quiet noises of pleasure rather than uncomfortable groans and hisses.

“That’s it,” Lance encouraged, back to pleasuring himself. “Relax, Hunk is taking very good care of you.”

A hand at the base of Lotor’s spine eased down his back gently, massaging where it could reach. It helped relax the white haired man a bit further to the point his ass wasn’t gripping Hunk so painfully tight anymore. The large man found it easier to move now, but kept it easy as he waited for Lotor to tell him what he wanted. He tilted his hips a bit and grinned when Lotor let out a surprised, pleasured moan, a detailed sign that he had hit the white haired man’s prostate.

Lotor melted into the bed, letting his body fully relax and enjoy the blissful feeling now churning inside him. He couldn’t stop the gasps and moans from leaving his mouth as Hunk took him so gently, so softly, that he really did feel like he was about to go crazy like Lance had said. The slow pull and push, getting longer and drawn out the more Hunk pulled out until it was just the head left inside of him before he pushed back in.

“I think he might be ready for more,” Lance said breathlessly, two fingers now inside him. He had now moved a leg off of one of the arms of the chair to settle a foot on the edge of the seat, barely teasing his sweet spot so he wouldn’t come so soon.

“Are you, Lotor? Do you want me to go faster?” Hunk asked the man below him, placing both hands back on Lotor’s hips.

“Yesss, please. Fuck me,” Lotor all but begged, his moans becoming a little whiny when Hunk obeyed; becoming drawn out and loud.

The slick sound of Hunk thrusting into him and the wet slaps of sweaty skin on skin turned Lotor on even more if that was even possible. His whole body jerked with the motions of the thrusts and was glad for those hands holding him still while he gripped at the bedding. He shoved his face into the bed to quiet himself, but a hand gripping his hair pulled his head back.

“Don’t quiet those beautiful sounds,” Lance teased when Hunk pulled Lotor’s head back. “Be as loud as you want. Trust me, it feels so good to let it all out.” He hissed in pleasure when he added a third finger. “Damn, look at you. Taking his big, fat cock so good.”

Lotor let his mouth drop open and let the sounds out he was trying to hold back, finding it rather enjoyable. It felt like it heightened his sensitivity and his moans became louder, voice going a few octaves higher. It felt so good; the hand pulling on his hair, the large cock thrusting into him, the heavy breathing and grunts from Hunk, Lance’s praises. He never felt so taken care of during sex before. While he did have sex before, it was only a few times with four other people. One of whom was an asshole.

But Hunk, even Lance, were patient and giving. Waiting for Lotor’s words instead of just taking. He begged for more and let his head drop to the bed, tilting his head to the side to see Lance, when Hunk let go of his hair to lean over, settling his weight on one hand that he placed on the other side of Lotor’s head. The pace became maddening and Lotor let out a choked off gasp at the first hard slam. He could feel himself getting close to coming.

“Shit, yeah, Hunk. Keep fucking him, just like that. He’s about to come, I can see it written all over his face,” Lance gasped out. “Make him come hard with only your cock.”

Hunk’s other hand moved to settle between Lotor’s shoulders, putting his weight on and pushing Lotor down into the bed. It suddenly became a little harder to breath with the added weight, but Lotor didn’t mind it as his moans became a bit wheezy. Hunk became a bit uneasy at the sounds, but didn’t stop, knowing Lotor would tell him if he felt uncomfortable by it.

Hunk could feel his own completion coming upon him and began to thrust in earnest, wanting to keep his promise in fucking Lance. Lotor sounded like he was enjoying himself as he lifted his head up a bit to look forward with closed eyes, eyebrow tilted up and mouth slack. Hunk was hitting that spot over and over to the point he was starting to feel oversensitive, drawing him closer and closer to orgasm. 

It wasn’t until Hunk slammed so hard into him that Lotor almost slipped off the larger man's cock if the hand on his back wasn’t holding him down that the white haired man came and came hard with a silent scream. A small puddled formed beneath him, having come so much. He gasped when Hunk slowly pulled out, feeling empty, and the large man helped him lay down completely onto his stomach as Lotor panted.

He felt Hunk move away from him and opened his eyes to see the other move towards Lance, who licked his lips and removed his fingers from inside himself and the condom from Hunk’s cock. Lotor watched as Hunk titled his knees a bit and grab Lance’s legs to place them over his hips before thrusting into his boyfriend in one quick movement, making Lance cry out in pleasure and wrap his arms around Hunk.

Hunk wasn’t as soft or slow as he took Lance, the smaller of the two not needing as much preparation anymore. It was quick and hard, Hunk practically holding Lance off the chair as he took him. And the sounds Lance made was hot as hell. It wasn’t long before Lance came with a loud whine, Hunk close behind. The large man stilled fully inside his lover, filling him with his come. For a moment, Lotor felt jealous and wished he was the one being pumped full of Hunk’s seed.

“Damn,” Lance whispered after Hunk had pulled out. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen or did.” He let Hunk carry him to the bed and lay him next to Lotor, who looked ready to pass out.

The largest of the three made his way to the kitchen to grab a damp cloth and began to clean them off. He then repositioned them so their heads were on the pillows and pulled a blanket over them. Hunk getting back up to dispose of the rag and condom was the last thing Lotor remembered seeing before he fell asleep.

…

Lotor jerked awake, blinking sleepily and wondering what had woken him up. It was then he heard voices coming from his kitchen along with something sizzling on the stove. He sat up only to hiss and fall back down as pain raced up from his butt to his lower back. So that really did happen last. It wasn’t a dream. But Lotor figured they would have left by now, having gotten what they wanted.

Lotor sat up slowly this time just as Hunk and Lance walked in carrying a bed tray full of food. He blinked in confusion at the kind display as it was placed over his covered lap.

“What’s this? I figured you would be gone by now,” Lotor said as he stared at the food tiredly.

“After last night, I figured it was the least we could do,” Hunk answered with a grin, scratching at the back of his head, fully dressed.

“Hunk’s too nice for his own good sometimes,” Lance mumbled sleepily, dressed in nothing but his briefs.

Lotor furrowed his eyebrow, still confused. “Um, thank you.” He took a bite of the scrambled eggs and almost moaned at the flavors that exploded in his mouth. He hasn’t had a meal this good in… well, ever.

“So, um,” Hunk started, looking down, “thanks for last night. It was fun. More than fun. Sooo, yeah, um, we’re gonna head out. Work and all.”

Lotor raised an eyebrow and smirked at the nervous display of the two men, chuckling around a mouthful of sausage. He swallowed. “It was my pleasure,” literally, “and I wouldn’t mind going another round sometime. Maybe even let Lance join in next time.”

The two younger men’s eyes widened in shock, making Lotor chuckle again. Hunk and Lance soon had goofy looking smiles on their faces at the thought of doing this again.

“You better get dressed, Lance, we have an appointment this afternoon,” Lotor said, drawing a confused look from him. “An interview with me.”

“You mean-?”

“Why not? I think we got to know each other a little better last night to know that you won’t be as… condescending as last time.”

“Noooo nononono, I’ll be the perfect gentleman,” Lance said in excitement, looking a bit jittery. 

“Let’s say two at your office.”

Lance nodded quickly. He began to get dressed, almost tripping as he pulled on his pants. 

“Well, see you soon,” Lance said once fully dressed.

“What about my goodbye kiss?” Lotor asked with a small pout. “Come to think of it, I don’t think I was kissed at all last night. How rude.”

The two quickly scrambled towards the bed, Lance reaching Lotor first. Lance was hesitant at first before diving forward and catching the white haired man’s lips with his own. He meant to keep it short, but Lotor grabbed the back of his head and held him in place. He opened his mouth and Lance was quick to understand, shoving his tongue into Lotor’s mouth, tasting him. The white haired man let him take control of the kiss, moaning as their tongues played with each other.

As soon as Lance pulled away, Hunk was there and pushing his own tongue into Lotor’s awaiting mouth. This kiss had the white haired man’s toes curl as Hunk’s tongue played with his mouth, touching places he didn’t know would feel good. He tried to hold the man closer, but Hunk reluctantly pulled away, a string of spit connecting them before breaking.

“See you soon, hopefully,” Hunk whispered hotly from beside Lance.

“Mmm, I believe you will. Very soon,” Lotor answered just as hotly. “Now go before I make you late for work.”

The two men grimaced at the mention of work, but quickly left with a hurried goodbye.

Lotor huffed out a laugh, smirking as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair. It turned into a snicker when heard that his stereo had yet to be turned off. That’s going to be one hell of a bill this month.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was probably fast going and unrealistic, but hey, it's porn. Sometimes people just want porn.


End file.
